Beacon Gaming
by UltimateEnigmatic
Summary: Welcome to a Gaming Channel fanfic featuring your favorite characters from RWBY and some of my OC's in RSCL. Needless to say, it ends up becoming a hilarious mess from here on out. (READ THE DISCLAIMER!)
1. The Disclaimer You Should Read

**Disclaimer!**

 **Before we begin Beacon Gaming, there are a few disclaimers I must make first. I own NOTHING except the OC's from the story RSCL, of which I am the proud author of. Everything else is owned by their respective companies and owners. In addition, this is a Real-World AU. This isn't Remnant, and the characters are aware of Earth and its landmarks. That being said, the characters all know each other and are friends, most of the time. This is a gaming channel fanfic; the characters are going to be assholes to one another. Oh, speaking of which, this is a rated M fanfic due to language of every horrible caliber. Yes, they will be playing Cards Against Humanity at one point. Which leads me to the age of the characters. ALL characters are five years older than they are in the normal RWBY universe (Ruby is still oblivious to sexual themes). Are we good? Good. Let's begin the gong show that is…**

 **BEACON GAMING!**


	2. Game 1-1: Make A Gaming Channel We Said

?: COME ON!

(Makes it to the hole…)

?: YES!

(But stops before it goes in the cup.

?: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!

*screen cuts to black*

?: HELLO YOUTUBE!

(Various other greetings toward the viewers)

?: Welcome to our new Gaming Channel: BEACON GAMING!

?: We should probably introduce ourselves though…

?: How many of us are there right now?

?: Eight.

?: Can't be helped!

Jaune: Okay, I'll start then. I'm Jaune Arc.

Ruby: I'm Ruby Rose!

Yang: And I'm her sister, Yang Xiao Long.

Pyrrha: I'm Pyrrha Nikos.

Roderick: My name is Roderick Montague.

Blake: Blake Belladonna.

Leichter: Leichter Xandercat.

Mercury: And lastly, I'm Mercury Black.

Jaune: And today, we'll be playing a game we've seen, and think will be fun.

(Leichter mouths "No it won't")

Jaune: What is this game, Ruby?

Ruby: It's called; GOLF IT!

Yang: Well, should we jump right in?

Blake: I don't see why not.

(Words of approval)

(Cut to lobby screen)

Mercury: We all in?

Roderick: I think we are.

Ruby: Then I'll start the game!

Yang: Oh, there's a sign!

Leichter: 'Welcome to the Trick Room Mansion. Where NOTHING is what it seems.'

Pyrrha: So, expect the unexpected?

Blake: Seems to be the case.

Jaune: Oh! There's the hole!

Ruby: Uh, Jaune?

(Hole moves away, Jaune's ball goes off the map.)

Jaune: Wait, what happened?

(chuckling from everyone else)

Roderick: Were you NOT paying attention? It said NOTHING is as it seems.

 _SangriaDespot1 scored a Hole in One!_

Leichter: I found the real hole.

Jaune: WHAT?

Yang: Where was it?

Leichter: I'm not telling.

Mercury: We were all distracted by Jaune's failure we didn't see where Leichter went.

Leichter: Now you're on your own.

Ruby: Hang on guys! I have an idea!

(Ruby proceeds to full blast her ball towards the fake hole)

Roderick: WOAH!

Pyrrha: What did you find?

(On Ruby's screen: She is in a cave with a message that says; Reset with R. Shoot in the opposite direction of the flag. Tell no one.)

Ruby: Nothing.

Mercury: Where the hell is it?

Yang: Maybe we should just hit our balls everywhere until we get something.

Jaune: Good idea.

(They proceed to do so. Except for Ruby. All goes fine until…)

(Jaune and Roderick's balls collide, and bounce off each other.)

Roderick: Oh great, there's collision.

Blake: So we can hit the other balls to sabotage people?

Mercury: You mean like, THIS?

(Mercury slams his ball on the wall, bouncing off of it and into the other balls.

Blake: Yes like that.

 _CelicaDrake6 finished in 4 strokes._

(Yang laughs hysterically)

Roderick: What happened?

Yang: Mercury knocked me into where the hole is with his 'sabotage' attempt.

Mercury: Are you kidding me?

Leichter: Nope. I saw it too.

 _CrescentRoseReaper finished in 2 strokes._

Ruby: There we go!

Roderick: Okay, Ruby knew something. I'm going to repeat what she did.

(Roderick proceeds to full blast his ball towards the fake hole. He's in the cave and sees the message.)

Roderick: Oh wow.

Jaune: What?

 _OliveAutarch4 finished in 5 strokes._

Roderick: Shoot backward from where we all started.

 _TheGreatArc finished in 7 strokes._

Jaune: REALLY!?

(Laughter from Leichter and Ruby)

 _BlackheartBoots41 finished in 6 strokes._

 _GambolGambit13 finished in 4 strokes._

 _PolarExpress001 finished in 5 strokes_

Mercury: You have got to be kidding me.

Jaune: And it's only the FIRST HOLE!

Yang: This is great.

Blake: Says someone in the top half.

Mercury: You are too! Shut the hell up!

Roderick: What the hell is this?

(The hole is floating in mid-air, above where the balls start)

Ruby: How are we going to do this.

Mercury: With bullshit, because that worked out SO WELL for some people!

(Mercury full blasts the ball. Promptly gets sent back to start.)

Leichter: Okay, so that's NOT what we're supposed to do.

 _OliveAutarch4 scored a Hole in One!_

(Roderick tries and fails to keep his laughter in)

Jaune: Whaaaaaat?

Yang: I saw that!

Ruby: Oh my god! The ramp is invisible!

Pyrrha: Really?

Leichter: Unbelievable.

 _BlackheartBoots41 finished in 3 strokes._

Mercury: Got it.

Blake: So it's one of those maps, huh?

 _GambolGambit13 finished in 3 strokes._

(Jaune's ball falls off the map.)

Jaune: THERE'S A HOLE IN THE RAMP!

(Laughter from Roderick and Mercury)

Yang: Really?

Jaune: An invisible hole on an invisible ramp. Wow. Just wow.

 _CeliceDrake6 finished in 4 strokes._

Yang: I don't see the problem.

Jaune: Oh HAHA!

 _CrescentRoseReaper finished in 4 strokes._

 _PolarExpress001 finished in 5 strokes._

 _SangriaDespot1 finished in 4 strokes._

Leichter: I seriously don't get what's wrong.

Mercury: Yeah. I don't see the problem here.

Jaune: Shut up!

(Jaune falls off the map)

Jaune: It HAPPENED AGAIN!

(Laughter ensues)

Ruby: Jaune, you have 30 seconds left…

Jaune: WHAT!?

Pyrrha: There's a time limit.

Blake: And it's almost up.

Jaune: AAAAGH!

(Jaune falls off the map again.)

Jaune: WHY?!

(More laughter.)

Roderick: What's the penalty for running out of time.

Leichter: I think we're about to find out what Ruby set it to.

(Ruby giggles mischievously.)

Yang: 5 seconds left.

Jaune: COME ON!

(Makes it to the hole…)

Jaune: YES!

(But stops before it goes in the cup.

Jaune: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!

(Manic laughter from the other boys.)

 _TheGreatArc ran out of time._

Jaune: What did I get.

Roderick: I'm looking at the scoreboard, and…

(Roderick laughs in a higher pitch that his normal voice.)

Jaune: What?

Roderick: You got a hundred and two…

Jaune: WHAT?!

(Everyone else laughs, except Pyrrha, who is cupping her mouth with her hands on her face-cam)

Jaune: RUBY! WHY DID YOU SET IT TO THAT!?

Ruby: Because I thought it would be funny. And I was right!

Pyrrha: Alright. Hole Three. Let's go.

Mercury: Let's see what we have to now.

Blake: I don't see the flag.

Ruby: All I see are bushes.

Leichter: Let's hit our balls into the bushes. Surely it will work.

 _SangriaDespot1 scored a Hole in One!_

Leichter: I was being sarcastic!

 _OliveAutarch scored a Hole in One!_

(Roderick laughs manically.)

 _CrescentRoseReaper scored a Hole in One!_

 _BlackheartBoots41 scored a Hole in One!_

 _PolarExpress001 scored a Hole in One!_

 _TheGreatArc scored a Hole in One!_

 _CelicaDrake6 scored a Hole in One!_

 _GambolGambit13 scored a Hole in One!_

(Laughter from everyone but Leichter.)

Leichter: I was joking!

Pyrrha: Regardless, now we move on.

 **Author's Notes**

 **First of all, yes. Mercury being part of this is intentional. Like I said at the disclaimer; the characters all know each other and are friendly with each other, most of the time. Case in point, Mercury's "sabotage" attempt. Second, I am aware that it ended on Hole 3. This is actually going to be a daily update thing until the entire course is completed. Which means five more chapters of rage, hilarity, and misfortune. Third, and probably most important, let me know in a review not only what you think, but what game you'd like to see next. The only criteria is that it has to be able to be played on online multiplayer. That should be all. This is very ambitious of me, but I want to give it a shot. I will see you tomorrow. No disclaimer on what I own in this fic because it's already on the disclaimer you should be reading at the start anyways. Until next time, I'll stay Enigmatic.**

 **-UltimateEnigmatic**


	3. Game 1-2: It Will Be Fun We Said

(Both ? and ? reset and quickly hit towards the right wall. Neither were going in the correct direction, but the balls bounced off each other, and one ball made its mark. The other…)

 _? finished in ? strokes._

?: WHAT THE FUCK!

(? laughs maniacally. The others laugh more subtly.)

(Screen cuts to black.)

Mercury: So Hole Four. What do we have to do?

Jaune: Smashing the ball at max speed seems to be the way to do it.

Pyrrha: Seems like a good idea right now.

Leichter: Yes. Follow the advice of someone with 110 strokes.

Jaune: It's better than NOTHING!

Blake: Maybe starting with this game wasn't the best idea.

Ruby. Yeah, maybe. But we're going through the entire course!

Yang: Yeah, I'll admit that aside from the unfair map creations people make, it's a solid game.

Roderick: Speaking of which, the hole's on the other side of this wall.

Yang: It's probably fake.

(Yang's ball bounces off the wall.)

Roderick: Yep. Totally fake.

(Jaune smashes his ball. It goes flying away.)

Mercury: How'd that go for you?

(Jaune's screen: In a house with a sign that says; The left most part of the wall is fake. Sssshhh. Keep it a secret!)

(Jaune resets.)

Jaune: Exactly what you'd expect.

Blake: Which is…

Roderick: I think he found a secret.

Jaune: Nooooooo….

Ruby: That was the most unconvincing denial I've ever heard.

Leichter: Alrighty then, just do what Jaune did and we'll find out.

(Everyone proceeds to smash their balls in random directions. Needless to say, collision messes up their trajectories. All but one.)

Roderick: Who hit me?

Mercury: YOU hit ME!

Yang: We all hit each other. Stop complaining.

Pyrrha: Yeah… We all totally hit each other…

(Pyrrha found the sign and reset quickly. Meanwhile, while everyone was distracted…)

 _TheGreatArc finished in 3 strokes._

(Jaune chuckles to himself proudly.)

Blake: You really shouldn't be proud of yourself when you have over 100 strokes…

Jaune: Yeah, but you guys could get it too.

(The balls get blasted again. This time, two other balls strike true. And by true, they made it to the house. All-the-while, Pyrrha takes advantage of everyone being distracted. Well, almost everyone.)

 _PolarExpress001 finished in 4 strokes._

Mercury: I saw that, Pyrrha!

(Jaune and Pyrrha laugh.)

 _BlackheartBoots41 finished in 5 strokes._

Ruby: What's happening?

Leichter: I honestly don't know.

Roderick: Me two.

Yang: Yeah… Really.

(Both Roderick and Yang saw the sign.)

(Blake manages to find the sign. Ruby and Leichter are having no such luck.)

 _OliveAutarch4 finished in 6 strokes._

 _CelicaDrake6 finished in 6 strokes._

Leichter: You bastards! I saw that!

(Laughter comes from those who finished)

Ruby: What?! What did you see?

Blake: Nothing of importance.

 _GambolGambit13 finished in 7 strokes._

 _SangriaDespot1 finished in 8 strokes._

Ruby: WHERE IS IT?

(ruby frantically hits her ball multiple times. Somehow missing the portal to the house.)

Roderick: There's only fifteen seconds left. Shoot softly in the left-most part of the wall.

(Ruby does. It goes straight through the wall.)

Ruby: Unbelievable.

(Laughter comes from everyone else. But then…)

(Ruby's ball bounces out of the cup.)

Ruby: YAAAAH!

(Louder laughter)

Leichter: She's almost out of time!

 _CrescentRoseReaper finished in 13 strokes._

Jaune: Nooo! She didn't get a hundred…

Ruby: Gee. That makes it SO much better.

Leichter: Hole Five. Oh my god…

(The hole is at the end of a giant maze.)

Mercury: We seriously have to go through ALL that?

Blake: Do you see another way?

Ruby: There has to be. This course has done nothing but mess with our heads!

Leichter: I'm not going to waste time thinking about it.

(They all go through the maze. With varying success.)

Yang: Op. That's a dead end.

Blake: So's this.

Roderick: I found a dead end too.

(Roderick REALLY saw a portal. He went through it and saw a message; HAWHAWHAW! You'd think you'd learn by now that some walls are fake. Center of the right wall at the start. Keep it a secret!)

Jaune: Ooh! What's this? Oh… It's a dead end.

 _OliveAutarch4 finished in 8 strokes._

Roderick: And I'm done.

Ruby: WHAAAAAT?

Yang: He found something didn't he.

Leichter: Yeah, he did. How amazing.

(Leichter found the portal and the message.)

Mercury: What did he find?

Yang: Wait… A-MAZE-ing?

Leichter: And now I'm not telling you.

Blake: Really?

Leichter: Yep.

 _SangriaDespot1 finished in 9 strokes._

(Meanwhile, Ruby and Pyrrha found the portal and read the message.)

Ruby: Center of the-

(Ruby instantly goes silent.)

Pyrrha: Nice save, Ruby.

 _CrescentRoseReaper finished in 10 strokes._

 _PolarExpress001 finished in 9 strokes._

Mercury: Please just tell us!

Jaune: I do NOT want another one hundred!

Roderick: All I'm going to say is that you have to go through the maze.

(Blake and Yang found the portal.)

 _CelicaDrake6 finished in 13 strokes._

 _GambolGambit13 finished in 12 strokes._

Blake: There we go.

Jaune: WHERE IS IT!?

Leichter: Just tell them. By the time they finish the maze, time will have run out.

Ruby: Nope.

Mercury: What do you mean, nope?

Ruby: Nope.

Jaune: WHERE IS IT!?

Pyrrha: Right wall at the beginning!

(Both Jaune and Mercury reset and quickly hit towards the right wall. Neither were going in the correct direction, but the balls bounced off each other, and one ball made its mark. The other…)

 _BlackheartBoots41 finished in 19 strokes._

Jaune: WHAT THE FUCK!

(Mercury laughs maniacally. The others laugh more subtly.)

 _TheGreatArc ran out of time._

Jaune: GREAT! ANOTHER ONE HUNDRED!

Mercury: Jaune, I'm so sorry…

Jaune: NO YOU'RE NOT!

(More laughter.)

Jaune: You know what? Now I'm just going to spend the rest of the game sabotaging you all. There's no point in me trying to win now. Is there?

Leichter: On a map like this? You're more likely to knock us into the hole that knock us away from it.

Blake: Especially considering none of us know where the hole is to begin with.

Ruby: Alright! Hole Six!

Yang: Oh look! A cannon!

(Mercury goes into the cannon.)

Blake: So?

Mercury: It looks like I can aim the cannon- Oh fuck off!

Roderick: Oh dear. What?

Mercury: The hole is being blocked by moving targets. There's like a tiny gap in which you can get in.

Pyrrha: Oh that can't be good.

Jaune: Great. A hole I can't sabotage you on. This is fantastic!

(They all try the cannon and fail various amounts of times. All but one, who…)

(Ruby quietly hums Dusty Old Qrow.)

Yang: Ruby? What are you doing?

Ruby: Oh nothing!

 _CrescentRoseReaper scored a Hole in One!_

Yang: That isn't nothing!

Roderick: What did she find?

Leichter: I can't see it.

Pyrrha: I think I see what Ruby saw.

(On Pyrrha's screen, there is a very well-hidden arrow pointing to a body of water. In the water, is a goal gate that functions the same way as a cup. Except all the ball needs to do is go through it, instead of in it.)

Pyrrha PM's Jaune about what she saw.

 _PolarExpress001 finished in 3 strokes._

 _TheGreatArc finished in 6 strokes._

Leichter: Yeah she did. Apparently, so did Jaune.

Mercury: Wait… what the…

(Mercury sees the arrow.)

 _BlackheartBoots finished in 7 strokes._

Roderick: Unfortunately, I think we all saw you, Mercury.

Leichter: Yeah. We did.

Mercury: Damn.

 _GambolGambit13 finished in 8 strokes._

 _OliveAutarch4 finished in 7 strokes._

 _CelicaDrake6 finished in 9 strokes._

 _SangriaDespot1 finished in 8 strokes._

(Laughing comes from everyone, even Mercury. Well… almost everyone.)

Jaune: Glad you're all having fun.

Roderick: Now I'm worried that Jaune's going to find out where the hole is and just body-block it from everyone at some point.

Leichter: I think it you shouldn't test those waters.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Nothing's really here. Though, if you're curious, here are the standings as of Hole 6;**

 **PolarExpress001 (Pyrrha): 27**

 **OliveAutarch4 (Roderick): 28**

 **CrescentRoseReaper (Ruby): 31**

 **SangriaDespot1 (Leichter): 31**

 **GambolGambit13 (Blake): 35**

 **CelicaDrake6 (Yang): 37**

 **BlackheartBoots41 (Mercury): 41**

 **TheGreatArc (Jaune): 221**

 **See you tomorrow for the next set of three holes on this infuriating map. Until next time, I'll stay Enigmatic.**

 **-UltimateEnigmatic**


	4. Game 1-3: Wow, That Was Fast

?: THIS GAME IS FUCKING AWFUL!

(Laughter ensues from everyone else.)

(Screen cuts to black.)

Leichter: Hey, it's Hole Seven now. Maybe it will be lucky, Jaune?

Mercury: Yeah. It's not too late.

Jaune: Suck me.

(Laughing from everyone else except for Ruby who says…)

Ruby: Where?

(Numerous shouting of increased disturbance from the others.)

Yang: Sis! Why did you do that?

Ruby: I'm serious! Where? His ear? His finger?

Roderick: You have no idea what Jaune said do you?

Pyrrha: Let's just drop it and play the video game.

Blake: It doesn't seem like there are any secrets to this one.

Mercury: The hole's just, right there.

Jaune: Alright. Let me just…

(Jaune hits his ball only slightly forward, becoming an obstacle.)

Ruby: Really Jaune?

Jaune: Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word. Even ones of vengeance.

Leichter: But, we can just go around you.

(Leichter succeeds. But the pathway to the hole gets longer and the hole is put farther away.)

Leichter: Oh wow.

Pyrrha: So that's how this works then…

Yang: I got it!

(Yang hits her ball at high speeds toward the hole's new position. What happened to Leichter happens again to Yang.)

Yang: What!?

Roderick: Is it just going to keep doing that?

Leichter: If I were to wager… yes.

Mercury: And we can't get a good shot in because Jaune's blocking the way.

Ruby: I'll fix it!

(Ruby knocks Jaune's ball out of the way.)

Roderick: There we go.

(Everyone, barring Jaune, proceeds to go straight for the hole. But the hole just gets father and farther away until…)

Roderick: The hole disappeared!

Jaune: Wow, really?

(Jaune sees the hole is right behind start, far enough so that no one else can see it. He moves slightly in front of the hole, but not in it. He waits for the others to realize it.)

Blake: So, now what?

Ruby: Oh look, a portal!

(Ruby goes into a portal. It puts her in water. There is a message in the sky that says: The flags all the way back at start. XD.)

Ruby: You. Are. Joking.

(Everyone else nearby goes through the portal and sees the exact same thing.

Mercury: Are you serious?

Leichter: Hey guess what, Jaune's not with us so guess where he is.

Blake: I just reset. He's blocking the hole.

Jaune: Now we're all getting a hundred! HAHAHAHAHA!

Roderick: I am genuinely concerned for Jaune's mental state right now.

Pyrrha: I think getting two hundred strokes due to the unfair map design and nature of this game is causing it.

Leichter: Shit.

(Leichter barely misses the hole.)

Jaune: Oh that's unfortunate…

(And then Jaune blasts Leichter's ball away, resetting him back to start. Jaune resets back to his position in front of the hole.)

Leichter: Uuuhhhhhhh….

Ruby: He can't get all of us!

(At this time, everyone goes for a mad dash for the hole. Some are fortunate and got in…)

 _PolarExpress001 finished in 8 strokes._

 _GambolGambit13 finished in 7 strokes._

 _SangriaDespot1 finished in 9 strokes._

 _CrescentRoseReaper finished in 8 strokes._

(Others… not so much.)

Yang: Jaune, don't you dare!

(Jaune knocks Yang away.)

Jaune: I dared.

Mercury: This is ridiculous!

Blake: You guys have twenty seconds left.

Roderick: OH GOD!

(The three who haven't safely made it into the hole desperately try to get in the hole. This comes with varying success. Ranging from…)

 _CelicaDrake6 finished in 13 strokes._

 _BlackheartBoots41 finished in 15 strokes._

(To…)

Roderick: COME! OOOOONNN! Jaune! Don't do it!

Jaune: Oh, I'm doing it!

(Jaune knocks Roderick's ball away, giving both of them no time to be able to make one last shot for the hole.)

 _OliveAutarch4 ran out of time._

 _TheGreatArc ran out of time._

(The sound of a desk being slammed on can be heard. Guess who?)

Roderick: AAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!

(Laughing can be hear from everyone else. Even Jaune, who says;)

Jaune: Fuck you! I don't care!

Roderick: Great. I went from first, TO A HUNDREAD AND THIRTY!

(More laughter.)

Leichter: Uhh, Hole Eight?

Ruby: There's a message that says: How good is your memory?

Yang: All I see is a maze.

Mercury: Oh joy. Another one.

Leichter: Seems simple.

(They all hit their balls forward. As soon as they do…)

Roderick: Oh wow!

Jaune: The entire maze just disappeared.

Blake: And the hole's invisible too.

Roderick: Fucking amazing.

Jaune: I can't even sabotage you now because I don't know where the hole is. I kind of need to know that in order to screw you guys over.

Ruby: Well, I guess we have no choice…

(They all go through the invisible maze. Needless to say, they all struggle. But in the end, one of them manages to make it to the end…)

Leichter: Yay. I did it- wait what?

(But not in the hole. It instead became a portal to another cave. Inside was a message that said; Remember the first hole?)

Leichter: Remember the-

(Guess where the hole is.)

 _SangriaDespot1 finished in 16 strokes._

Leichter: Oh wow… WOW!

(Leichter can't help but chuckle to himself. It wasn't very quiet though…)

Ruby: WHAAAAT?

Yang: What did you do?

Leichter: Oh, you'll find out.

(Blake and Mercury both make it to the end of the maze and see it…)

Mercury: Oh come on! Not again!

 _GambolGambit13 finished in 19 strokes._

 _BlackheartBoots41 finished in 20 strokes._

Blake: It's the same as the first hole.

Roderick: Are you serious?

(Ruby, Roderick, and Jaune reset and try it.)

 _CrescentRoseReaper finished in 16 strokes._

 _OliveAutarch finished in 18 strokes._

 _TheGreatArc finished in 23 strokes._

Roderick: Fuck this game.

(Laughing comes from everyone else who finished. As for those who didn't already, they quickly follow in their peers' footsteps.)

 _CelicaDrake6 finished in 21 strokes._

 _PolarExpress001 finished in 37 strokes._

Jaune: Wait, Pyrrha? How did you get so many strokes?

Pyrrha: I… forgot the maze and had to check everywhere. I wasted a lot of strokes there…

Leichter: Ah. Tis a shame.

Ruby: WAIT!

(Ruby checks the scoreboard.)

Ruby: I'M IN THE LEAD!

Pyrrha: Are you?

(Everyone checks the scoreboard.)

Leichter: Wow, it's pretty close.

Mercury: Yeah. And then the two on the bottom.

Jaune and Roderick: SHUT UP!

(Laughing)

Blake: Uh, guys. You mind reading the sign right next to us?

Jaune: Okay then…?

Roderick: Hole Nine. Par Forty-Two.

Ruby: Par WHAT!?

Yang: Didn't I see that somewhere?

Leichter: Oh no. Did the map maker replicate the long hole from Golf on Steam VR?

Roderick: Oh no, I think they did!

Mercury: I remember watching some people play that game too! Wasn't it…

Pyrrha: It was MiniLadd and DaithiDeNogla!

Mercury: Shout-outs to those two by the way. Not sponsored.

Yang: Oh that's neat!

Ruby: Well, prepare for a ginormous mess that is this hole.

Roderick: Yay, I can't wait.

(If you've seen this particular hole before, you might have a good idea of how it looks. Otherwise, find a Golf VR video with the above YouTubers in it. You'll know what hole is being referenced when you see it.)

Leichter: Wup. I fell off.

Yang: Me too.

Pyrrha: At least there isn't a sound effect of when we go out of bounds.

Roderick: Could you imagine if that was the case.

Jaune: Yeah. We'd be hearing 'BOO-DOOP' over and over again!

(A few more seconds go by through the marathon hole. And EVERYONE suffers. Until everyone manages to reach the top.)

Yang: Of course the find a way to make the cannon section at the top.

Leichter: The pipes move and will control your direction.

Ruby: Something tells me we have to do this in a specific order.

Blake: We have fifty seconds. There were no traps here.

Mercury: Maybe the sign behind us will explain why.

Roderick: It says; There are no traps in this hole. Honestly. But this hole was implemented from Golf VR with the intention to waste your time. You're welcome.

Pyrrha: So it is from Golf VR!

 _CrescentRoseReaper finished in 42 strokes._

Ruby: And I did it! In Par!

Blake: Wow. Nice. No really. Nice.

 _TheGreatArc finished in 45 strokes._

Jaune: NO! I didn't want to go in the hole! I wanted to sit there and sabotage you guys!

Leichter: Jaune, the hole is in a boxed in space. You wouldn't have knocked us out of there.

Jaune: I guess that's true.

 _SangriaDespot1 finished in 43 strokes._

 _CelicaDrake6 finished in 50 strokes._

Ruby: Hey, wait a minute…

 _PolarExpress001 finished in 48 stokes._

Pyrrha: What Ruby?

Ruby: Didn't someone royally mess up in that video with those guys in it?

 _GambolGambit13 finished in 47 strokes._

Pyrrha: If I remember, Nogla shot his cannon at the wrong time and wound up back at cannon number one.

Leichter: Yeah, that is what happened.

 _BlackheartBoots41 finished in 52 strokes._

Ruby: Wow. I'm glad that didn't happen to us.

Pyrrha: yeah. It would be a shame if it did hap-

(And cue the only one to not finish doing exactly that. Guess who…)

Roderick: THIS GAME IS FUCKING AWFUL!

(Laughter ensues from everyone else.)

Yang: Relax. At least you're not all the way back at start.

Roderick: *deep breathing*

(And then, Roderick launches off the top of the small wall, over the ground up top, and falls off, and lands AT THE VERY START OF THE HOLE.)

(Greater laughter uproars from everyone, except, obviously, Roderick who is…)

(Roderick's face cam shows him slamming his headphones on his desk and walking away.)

Roderick (in an echo-y voice): I HATE THIS GAME!

 _OliveAutarch4 ran out of time._

(The laughter continues.)

Jaune: How does it feel? HOW DOES IT FEEL?

Leichter: I don't think you're getting an answer…

(Roderick's face cam shows him returning, but not putting his headphones on. He does something and immediately leaves.)

Ruby: Uh, Roderick? You okay?

Blake: I don't think-

 _OliveAutarch4 has left the game._

Mercury: Oh, he's gone.

(More laughter.)

Jaune: Well then. Guess I don't have to worry about coming in last.

(Sounds of a door slamming.)

Yang: That doesn't sound good.

Leichter: Yeah, I think Roderick just left his room.

Blake: Should someone check up on him?

Leichter: I'll call Stella about that now. I'll be leaving Discord for a bit for that.

Pyrrha: Okay.

(Insert Discord disconnect sound here.)

Ruby: Speaking of which, Roderick never left the Discord when he stormed off.

Yang: You know, now that you told me, you're right.

Mercury: I think he got so angry he didn't even bother.

Jaune: I legitimately feel bad…

Blake: Well, hopefully Stella can help him.

Ruby: Yeah…

 **Author's Notes**

 **And there you have it. It's only halfway into the first game and Beacon Gaming has had its first, but most certainly not last, rage-quit. Poor Roderick. It happens to us all one day in our life. You work so hard on something that feels like in took ages to complete. But once you get to the end, it all gets taken away. It's especially worse when you remember, in RSCL, Roderick has a horrible temper. It was bound to happen eventually. Anyways, enjoy the mentioned cameos of MiniLadd and DaithiDeNogla. Really great YouTubers. Like I said, this is an AU which takes place on Earth, so they are aware of some well-known YouTube icons. But seriously, that video was just so good, I couldn't resist but to include a homage to it here. The result: Roderick rage-quits. Again, poor Roderick. Oh also, I should address the disturbing that is Ruby being sexually oblivious. I did say that this kind of stuff would happen in the disclaimer. If you haven't you should read it. Well, see you tomorrow for three more holes of rage, minus Roderick. Until next time, I'll stay Enigmatic.**

 **-UltimateEnigmatic**


	5. Game 1-4: Resolution of Discord

?: Well here we-

 _? scored a Hole in One!_

(? can be heard cheering in her room in a fair distance.)

?: Go…

?: Wow. I see how it is! This game loves ?…

(?'s ball gets sent over the goal gate AND the windmill blades.)

?: AND HATES ME!

(Laughter from everyone else except ? who is still not at their computer.)

(Screen cuts to black.)

Blake: So what now?

Mercury: Guess we do Hole Ten.

(The starting point is a square platform with four small branching pathways.)

Jaune: I kind of feel bad for Roderick. At the same time, I don't.

Ruby: Well, when you go from first to pretty much last and then get horrible luck not soon afterwards, I can kind of see why Roderick left.

Pyrrha: Yeah. I hope things don't get worse.

Mercury: I'm putting money on someone else rage-quitting.

Yang: Double or nothing if you guess who it is correctly.

Blake: How about we don't gamble on something like this.

Jaune: Well, I'm going to find the hole, so I can block you guys again.

Ruby: I think I might have already found it.

(Ruby hits the ball to one of the pathways. It doesn't do anything.)

Blake: No you didn't.

Ruby: Hey, on a map like this, you don't know what to trust!

Yang: Uh, guys… Look up.

Mercury: You're shitting me.

Jaune: Oh for fuck's sake.

Ruby: HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET UP THERE!?

Yang: The hole's upside-down too! What the hell?

Blake: And how did Leichter get there?

 _SangriaDespot1 finished in 6 strokes._

Pyrrha: I think Leichter found out the trick.

Mercury: And he's not on Discord to tell us.

Blake: Remember that he's calling Stella right now.

Jaune: Oh yeah…

Ruby: I found the trick. And it's not really a trick.

Mercury: Well, what is it?

Ruby: One of the pathways puts you upside down to the hole. That's how Leichter got it there.

Pyrrha: Oh.

Jaune: Which one?

Ruby: Jaune, for the sake of no more rage-quits, I'm not telling any of you so Jaune can just block it.

Blake: Fair.

Jaune: No it's not!

Yang: Yeah, it kind of is.

 _CrescentRoseReaper finished in 3 strokes._

Mercury: I found it.

Pyrrha: So did I.

 _PolarExpress001 finished in 4 strokes._

 _BlackheartBoots41 finished in 3 strokes._

Pyrrha: I'm guessing Leichter made a few wrong guesses and ended up taking more strokes.

Mercury: Guess we found it before that, huh?

Yang: Good for you. Where is it?

Pyrrha: For greater good, we can't tell you.

Blake: Yang, it should be obvious why they can't. So don't ask, please.

Yang: I don't need to. I found it.

Jaune: So did I. BUT I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE PORTAL BECAUSE I BUMPED YANG IN IT AND I STOPPED!

Blake: Oh there it is. Now I see it.

 _CelicaDrake6 finished in 5 strokes._

 _GambolGambit13 finished in 2 strokes._

Jaune: Fine. Might as well complete the hole then.

 _TheGreatArc finished in 4 strokes._

(Insert Discord Connect Sound here.)

Leichter: Hey guys. I'm back.

Yang: So how'd it go.

Leichter: Stella heard the banging from her home. When I called her, she was already at Roderick's front door.

Mercury: I forgot that they live close to each other.

Leichter: Yeah. Me, Stella, Chihiro, and Roderick live in the same neighborhood. I'd be surprised if we didn't.

Ruby: Oh yeah, you do.

Leichter: Anyways, Stella said she had something for Roderick that might help him. So I guess that's done with.

Pyrrha: It would seem so.

Leichter: Huh. Roderick never left Discord in his fit of rage.

Blake: No he didn't.

Leichter: Anyways, Hole Eleven.

Mercury: The sign says; 'MORE MEMEORY TESTS!' in all caps.

Yang: Alright, which hole is it going to make us remember this time?

Ruby: There's a portal behind us.

(Everyone shoots at the portal. It puts them on a ramp that says; The pathway is invisible. But if you remember Hole 5, you should know that the hole is where the portal was. It's not fake. These signs have never lied, and they never will. Enjoy being frustrated at your bad memory.)

Leichter: Of course.

Blake: I think we were so distracted by the rage we forgot it.

Ruby: Yeah.

Pyrrha: Just blind faith then?

Mercury: Not like theirs a better option.

(Everyone tries in vain to navigate through the invisible maze. Nobody has any luck by the time the timer gets to 20 seconds left. Except one, who got extraordinarily lucky.)

 _GambolGambit13 finished in 57 strokes._

Blake: Nice!

Mercury: Does anyone know the exact path Blake took.

Blake: I'm going to be honest, I was just lucky.

Jaune: Sick.

 _CrescentRoseReaper ran out of time._

 _BlackheartBoots41 ran out of time._

 _SangriaDespot1 ran out of time._

 _TheGreatArc ran out of time._

 _CelicaDrake6 ran out of time._

 _PolarExpress001 ran out of time._

Blake: Well, Jaune, a lot of us got a hundreds. You got what you wanted.

Jaune: It's not exactly satisfying when the hole is an INVISIBLE MAZE!

Ruby: I think you do need luck in order to do that one.

Mercury: Or spot on memory.

Yang: And now I'm suddenly glad Chihiro's not playing.

Jaune: Yeah. Her memory's SCARY!

Roderick: Hey guys.

Ruby: Roderick's back!

Blake: So, how'd it go?

Roderick: Stella's over at my house right now. I may or may not have woken her dog up.

Leichter: That would explain why she was at your front door when I called her.

Yang: So you going to finish the course with us?

Roderick: Yeah, and start with one hundreds for every hole you've done so far because I have to join in late. Yeah. No thank you.

Mercury: So, what are you doing?

Roderick: I'm here to turn off my Discord. I may or may not have forgotten to turn it off in my anger.

Blake: Yeah, we noticed.

Roderick: I'm going to play Tetris Effect on my PlayStation 4. Stella bought me a copy. Supposedly, according to Chihiro, this game is supposed to be therapeutic.

Jaune: You have fun with that. Don't break your television.

Roderick: Fuck off Jaune.

(Insert Discord Disconnect Sound here.)

Pyrrha: Well, I'm glad that resolved rather well.

Jaune: Meanwhile, we're on Hole Twelve.

Mercury: That is the fastest spinning windmill I've ever seen.

Ruby: Oh hey! There's a goal gate behind the spinning thing.

Blake: And the sign behind us says: 'It's all luck based.'

Jaune: So we have to shoot and hope it works?

Leichter: Which means you can't sabotage us.

Jaune: Damn it!

Mercury: Well here we-

 _CrescentRoseReaper scored a Hole in One!_

(Ruby can be heard cheering in her room in a fair distance.)

Mercury: Go…

Jaune: Wow. I see how it is! This game loves Ruby…

(Jaune's ball gets sent over the goal gate AND the windmill blades.)

Jaune: AND HATES ME!

(Laughter from everyone else except Ruby who is still not at her computer.)

Pyrrha: I will admit, it is going to take some luck AND speed to make this one.

Yang: You mean like this?

(Yang gets deflected.)

Yang: Never mind…

Mercury: I think first place is truly cemented now.

 _SangriaDespot1 finished in 2 strokes._

Leichter: Hey, I'm only six strokes behind. Which means nothing as just ONE of these troll holes could drastically change everything.

Blake: Though, I don't see a way for Jaune to win.

Yang: We ALL would have to fuck up royally.

Mercury: And if what Jaune's saying is true, Ruby will somehow get in the hole while he gets just as royally fucked as we do.

Jaune: Why do you think I'm trying to sabotage you guys. I KNOW I don't have a chance at winning.

 _GambolGambit13 finished in 8 strokes._

Blake: Although, the majority of these holes are in hidden locations, which will make it hard for you to sabotage us.

Mercury: Maybe try and bump-lock Ruby's ball so she can't move?

Ruby: DON'T YOU EFFING DARE!

Leichter: Where have you been?

 _BlackheartBoots41 finished in 7 strokes._

Ruby: Just flailing like a madwoman over how I got that shot.

Yang: At least you're honest Rubes.

 _TheGreatArc finished in 8 strokes._

 _CelicaDrake6 finished in 8 strokes._

 _PolarExpress001 finished in 8 strokes._

Mercury: Did you just all go at the same time and all simultaneously get it!?

Ruby: Wow, that's impressive!

Jaune: Probably the only good thing I've done all game.

Pyrrha: Don't feel bad Jaune. We care about you.

Ruby: Maybe not Roderick. Right now, at least. But we do.

Jaune: Thanks.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Yeah, things are getting a bit better now. Especially for Roderick. Seriously, just watching Tetris Effect gameplay can get me in a better mood with how good the soundtrack and flow of the game is. Anyway, here are the current standings;**

 **Ruby: 203**

 **Leichter: 209**

 **Blake: 222**

 **Pyrrha: 234**

 **Yang: 236**

 **Mercury: 240**

 **Jaune: 505**

 **Roderick: DNF**

 **That's all. See you tomorrow. Until next time, I'll stay Enigmatic.**

 **-UltimateEnigmatic**


	6. Game 1-5: Luck is a Two-Way Street

?: Uh, ?. I do believe it's a race.

?: You're on!

(Screen cuts to black.)

Ruby: All right! We're in the home stretch!

Jaune: Thank god this horrible map is almost over!

Blake: And we agree to never play this map again.

Yang: Yes.

Leichter: And hopefully no more rage-quits.

Mercury: We have a gaming channel. We're getting rage-quits.

Pyrrha: Hole Thirteen. The sign this time says; 'Welcome to Plinko. Have fun.'

Ruby: Oh great, the stupidest game ever.

Blake: It's not THAT bad, right?

Jaune: Well, it's luck based. And if it's luck based, that means Ruby's going to get it in one. Because the game LOVES her.

Ruby: Okay then. Let's test that theory.

(Ruby launches her ball. It completely goes past the Plinko and to another hole. Hole Six to be precise. In fact, it went into the body of water where the goal gate was. And…)

 _CrescentRoseReaper scored a Hole in One!_

(Ruby gets out of her chair again and screams jauntily.)

Jaune: SEE!? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?

(Everyone else goes down the Plinko and fails a few times. Except a few others who noticed something.)

Leichter: Well, crap. I missed.

Mercury: Oh look, I think I got it.

 _BlackheartBoots41 scored a Hole in One!_

Yang: Nobody tell Jaune.

Jaune: Tell me what?

 _CelicaDrake6 scored a Hole in One!_

Pyrrha: I didn't see you go down the Plinko though…

Blake: There's a secret.

Leichter: Yep, there totally is.

(Leichter went down the Plinko. It landed dead center which put him in a portal. He ends up in a basket with a message that says; 'Congratulations. You've wasted your time. The hole is right behind you when you start. You think you'd learn by now?')

Jaune: What is it?

Leichter: I'm going to listen to Yang on this one.

Pyrrha: So Leichter knows something.

Jaune: Well I guess I'll go down the Plinko and try to see what he saw.

(Jaune goes down the Plinko. While he is, Leichter seizes the opportunity. Everyone else sees him.)

 _SangriaDespot1 finished in 3 strokes._

Leichter: If you saw me, now would be a good time to replicate.

Blake: Done.

 _GambolGambit13 finished in 4 strokes._

 _PolarExpress001 finished in 3 strokes._

Ruby: Wow. I didn't see that.

Jaune: Ruby, where did you go and how did it count?

Ruby: I went into the body of water from Hole Six. It counted it as a Hole in One for some reason. Also, Jaune. Look behind you.

Jaune: Why? Oh for fuck's sake.

(Everyone slightly chuckles.)

 _TheGreatArc finished in 5 strokes._

Yang: Well, Hole Fourteen.

Mercury: And there's the hole.

Jaune: It's too obvious. Watch.

(Jaune goes for the hole. It moves out of the way.)

Jaune: See?

Leichter: What's the trick? There always is one.

Pyrrha: I believe it may have something to do with the bushes behind us.

Leichter: Let me guess, the hole's in the bushes.

Yang: Nope. I tried them, and they didn't work.

 _BlackheartBoots41 scored a Hole in One!_

Blake: What?

Ruby: Excuse me?

(Mercury can be heard cackling fiendishly in the background.)

Jaune: I'll take a shot in the dark. Something about those bushes makes the hole stay where it is. I'm right, aren't I?

Blake: Well, try it.

Jaune: No, I don't want to go in. I want to stay in front of it so I can sabotage you.

Yang: Fine. I'll do it. I went in the bushes anyway.

 _CelicaDrake6 finished in 2 strokes._

Yang: Huh. What do you know?

Jaune: And now, I will assume the position of body-blocker.

Ruby: REBOUND!

(Ruby's ball bounces off a wall, then the bushes, then another wall, around Jaune, and…)

 _CrescentRoseReaper scored a Hole in One!_

Ruby: YAHOO!

Jaune: Okay. I'm done. THAT IS THREE IN A FUCKING ROW!

Leichter: Yeah, now I'm thinking first place is truly cemented.

Mercury: Unless someone wants to take one for the team and join Jaune on body-blocking duty.

Blake: How about you? You have the second highest stroke count.

Mercury: No, I want to win.

Leichter: Then Jaune might be on his own.

Pyrrha: Oh.

Jaune: You bounced me out of the way!

Blake: Now's our chance!

 _GambolGambit13 scored a Hole in One!_

Leichter: Shit! I missed!

Jaune: C'mon. C'mon. Get to the Hole so I can stop them!

Leichter: NO!

 _SangriaDespot1 finished in 4 strokes._

Leichter: Yes!

Jaune: Damn it!

 _PolarExpress001 finished in 4 strokes._

Jaune: Gee. Thanks Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry.

Jaune: Ugh…

 _TheGreatArc finished in 5 strokes._

Mercury: Alright then. Hole Fifteen.

Pyrrha: There's a rising and falling part of the ground.

Blake: it looks like there's a pathway leading to a hole there.

Jaune: Nothing's that straightforward in this map.

Leichter: Do you see a better option?

Jaune: No, I suppose not.

Ruby: Then let's get on that platform!

(They all do. Except for someone.)

Leichter: I overshot it!

Yang: Aw, that's too ba-

(On the other side of the platform, a goal gate is on the wall. Leichter's ball touches it.)

 _SangriaDespot1 scored a Hole in One!_

Jaune: WHAAAAAT!?

(Leichter, for the first time, laughs like a maniac.)

Ruby: That doesn't sound good.

Yang: Well, now we're up here, so we can't go back.

Blake: We can just reset.

Mercury: Yeah. That seems to be the crux of this course.

Yang: Oh. Right.

(They all try to replicate what Leichter does. Unfortunately, something happens since they overshot too much.)

Mercury: It flings you away if you go too far!?

Ruby: Oh, that's rude.

Blake: I think you have to be precise.

Yang: Oh, great.

Jaune: The worst part is, I can't block you on this one. If I go too far, I get blown away. But if I'm close, it's going to count as me getting in the hole!

Ruby: Jaune, I like you. But that sounds like a you problem.

 _PolarExpress001 finished in 3 strokes._

Pyrrha: I got it.

Blake: I think I did too.

 _GambolGambit13 finished in 4 strokes._

Jaune: Might as well get it too. Nothing better to do.

Mercury: I think I got it.

 _BlackheartBoots41 finished in 5 strokes._

 _TheGreatArc finished in 5 strokes._

Yang: Got it.

 _CelicaDrake6 finished in 6 strokes._

Ruby: I can't get it!

(Ruby has been failing to get it in for a while now.)

Ruby: NO!

Mercury: We might have a new leader.

Ruby: I refuse!

(Fail)

Ruby: YAH!

(Laughter at Ruby's apparent demise ensues.)

Ruby: Come on! This is it!

 _CrescentRoseReaper finished in 13 strokes._

Ruby: Phew. Not too bad.

Mercury: You say that, but you're behind someone now. By one stroke too.

Ruby: WHAT!?

Leichter: Oh. Ooohhh…

(The scoreboard shows Leichter at 217 strokes and Ruby at 218.)

Leichter: Uh, Miss Rose. I do believe it's a race.

Ruby: You're on!

Jaune: I'll make sure NEITHER of you win!

Blake: Yeah, with only one of you and two of them, you have to pick one.

(Jaune grumbles to himself.)

 **Author's Notes**

 **There's nothing really for me to say. Oh yeah, I want to address the new story that's coming on 11/30, Data Mine, next chapter actually. Therefore, I have an announcement for this story. The next game for this will come on 12/18. It's a big one actually. It's going to be Friday the 13** **th** **. While I did see a few good suggestions in the reviews, the biggest issue is that most of them can't be truly enjoyed on online multiplayer. In addition, this isn't a Let's Play channel fanfic, so there won't be any story-line games either. Just a few friends having fun together. But please, do leave reviews on what other fun multiplayer games Beacon Gaming should do. I only aim to entertain with this one. See you tomorrow for the conclusion to Golf It, at least for now… Until next time, I'll stay Enigmatic.**

 **-UltimateEnigmatic.**


	7. Game 1-6: It's Finally Over, For Now

?: GAAAAH!

(? makes a desperate attempt to make it to the flag by full blasting the ball. It bounces everywhere eventually making its way to a flag.)

?: Yeah!

(Bad news; it was a fake.)

?: WHAT!?

(Screen cuts to black.)

Pyrrha: Hole Sixteen seems to be another maze.

Jaune: Great. More holes I can't find.

Leichter: Well, there has to be some secret that leads us to the actual hole.

Ruby: Well let's find it!

Mercury: This should be fun.

Blake: I am prepared.

Yang: Well let's go through the maze then. If you look up, there are a dozen flags.

Jaune: What? Oh…

Pyrrha: I'm guessing only one of them is the real one.

Leichter: Oh joy…

Mercury: No sense dawdling. Let's go!

(They all go through the maze. Each finds a hole and attempt to go in it, thinking it's the real one. The results?)

Leichter: Fake.

Ruby: Mine's fake too!

Yang: Not this one.

Mercury: Crap.

Jaune: Nope.

Pyrrha: Not here.

Blake: We all found fakes.

Ruby: Well let's find another one!

Yang: There's still two minutes left.

Blake: Should be simple.

(Of the five flags left unchecked, five different people find them. The other two are lost in the maze.)

Yang: I can't find any of them!

Mercury: Same.

Pyrrha: Wrong one.

Jaune: Nada.

Ruby: Didn't find it.

Leichter: It's Blake's

 _GambolGambit13 finished in 9 strokes._

Blake: Yep.

Ruby: IT'S STILL A RACE!

Yang: Quick! Everyone go to Blake's hole before Jaune gets there!

Jaune: I'm on the other side of the maze. You don't have to worry about that.

Blake: What you DO have to worry about is that there's only twenty-five seconds left.

Ruby: Not a problem for me!

Leichter: Not for me either.

 _CrescentRoseReaper finished in 21 strokes._

 _SangriaDespot1 finished in 22 strokes._

 _BlackheartBoots41 finished in 27 strokes._

 _PolarExpress001 finished in 28 strokes._

 _TheGreatArc finished in 30 strokes._

Mercury: Whew. Made it.

Pyrrha: That was exhilarating.

Jaune: Yeah. I'm sure it was.

Leichter: Wait, who hasn't finished yet.

Yang: I'M STILL STUCK, AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO!

Blake: Oh no, Yang…

Ruby: Sis, there's only 5 seconds left.

Yang: GAAAAH!

(Yang makes a desperate attempt to make it to the flag by full blasting the ball. It bounces everywhere eventually making its way to a flag.)

Yang: Yeah!

(Bad news; it was a fake.)

Yang: WHAT!?

(Laughter from everyone else.)

Ruby: Oh no…

 _CelicaDrake6 ran out of time._

Yang: I'm starting to see why Roderick left now.

Ruby: Yang? Are you okay?

Yang: I'm taking therapy for a reason.

Mercury: And I wonder why Roderick isn't.

Leichter: It's because we have each other. Sappy as it is.

Jaune: No, I think it's nice.

Blake: Which is your dead giveaway that it is sappy.

Leichter: I know. Also, check the scoreboard.

Ruby: It seems we have a new contender for the race.

Blake: Wow, I didn't realize I was so close now.

Jaune: Well, ANYTHING can change…

Yang: Hole Seventeen.

Pyrrha: The sign says; 'Memory Test 2.'

Mercury: Another memory test?

Blake: Wait, this isn't the second memory test we've done.

Leichter: Did the mapmaker make a mistake?

Ruby: Nope. I know what it means.

Jaune: What?

Ruby: It means we have to remember Hole Two.

Jaune: NO, NOT THE INVISIBLE RAMP AGAIN! NOOOOOOO!

(Everyone else laughs.)

Yang: Let's see if you're right.

Jaune: I DID IT! I MADE IT WITHOUT FALLING OFF.

(Jaune's ball resets.)

Jaune: WHAT!?

(Everyone laughs harder. More prominently Ruby. Mostly because…)

 _CrescentRoseReaper scored a Hole in One!_

Leichter: Oh my god. I saw that!

Pyrrha: The hole in the ramp is the hole!

Yang: You're not supposed to tell us that!

Blake: We all saw it anyway.

Jaune: Great! The ONE TIME I actually manage to avoid the damn thing is the one time I WANT TO GO IN IT!

 _GambolGambit13 scored a Hole in One!_

 _CelicaDrake6 scored a Hole in One!_

 _TheGreatArc finished in 2 strokes._

 _PolarExpress001 scored a Hole in One!_

 _SangriaDespot1 scored a Hole in One!_

 _BlackheartBoots41 scored a Hole in One!_

Pyrrha: Hole Eighteen. Last one. Oh…

Mercury: The sign says; 'There is no possible way to make it in any hole in this one. Enjoy some free strokes.'

Leichter: Wait, what?

Jaune: Great.

Yang: So, now what?

Ruby: Huh…

Blake: I can tell we're all confused.

(However, the reason Leichter and Ruby were saying those thing, is because they saw something. The promptly hit their ball toward it. There was a super small message that could only be read if you were close by. It said; 'Quickly read and reset. Then do nothing. Trust me. Tell nobody.' Leichter and Ruby promptly reset after reading it. By then, a few of the other players are hitting their balls around due to there being nothing better to do. All the while, Leichter and Ruby just sit there.)

Yang: This is fun.

Leichter: Yeah, fun…

Ruby Totally…

(Leichter and Ruby stifle their laughter.)

Mercury: Wait a minute… They know something.

Jaune: What did they do?

Blake: Wait, what's this?

(Blake saw the message. She only hit her ball once and happened to go towards it. She follows in Ruby and Leichter's footsteps.)

Yang: There's a minute and ten seconds left.

(When the timer hits one minute, a goal gate rises up from the original spawning point.)

 _SangriaDespot1 scored a Hole in One!_

 _GambolGambit scored a Hole in One!_

 _CrescentRoseReaper scored a Hole in One!_

(Ruby laughs manically. Leichter and Blake laugh more subtly.)

Jaune: WHAT WAS THAT?

Pyrrha: What?

Yang: Are you serious.

Mercury: You've got to be fucking with me.

Leichter: Insult to injury, look at the original sign.

Mercury: Fuck this game.

(The sign changed it's message to; 'Oh. I guess it was possible if you did absolutely nothing. Well, NOW it's impossible.)

Pyrrha: I guess we just sit here and wait for our fate.

Jaune: Damn…

(Forty-five seconds later)

 _TheGreatArc ran out of time._

 _CelicaDrake6 ran out of time._

 _PolarExpress001 ran out of time._

 _BlackheartBoots41 ran out of time._

Ruby: And that's the end!

 _Final Scores;_

 _CrescentRoseReaper: 241_

 _SangriaDespot1: 241_

 _GambolGambit13: 242_

 _PolarExpress001: 375_

 _BlackheartBoots41: 377_

 _CelicaDrake6: 450_

 _TheGreatArc: 654_

Leichter: Good game guys.

Mercury: Yeah.

Jaune: Although, some of us had more fun than others.

Pyrrha: It was still an experience to behold.

Ruby: But next time, let's not pick a troll map.

Blake: Agreed.

Yang: Guess I'll do the outro. This has been Beacon Gaming! Tune in next week! Until then! Buh-bye!

(Everyone still in game waves to their face-cams. Then, the video becomes staticky, before cutting to Roderick…)

Roderick: Well. That was calming. Tetris really is therapeutic. But… I kind of want a bit of revenge. And it WILL be sweet!

(He clicks on a certain game as his screen goes to a hockey-masked wearing man.)

Roderick: Watch out! Here I come!

(Roderick laughs maniacally as the screen fades to white.)

NEXT WEEK: Roderick's Revenge. Friday the 13th.

 **Author's Notes.**

 **Something tells me Roderick, despite feeling better, is still bitter about Golf-it. Now, I guess he's going to murder his friends in a video game as Jason Voorhees. Oh well, what can you do? I'm going to be blunt on why this is a day late. A storm came and blew out my internet for a few hours. Couldn't get this posted until I woke up. Which was now. That's it for Game One of Beacon Gaming. DO come back on 12/18 for Roderick's Revenge! But with that out of the way, a little talk about the story coming on 11/30.**

 **Data Mine is a Danganronpa 2 and Under-Night In Birth crossover fanfic. I'll be posting the first chapter on 11/30, but I will be giving the prologue of the whole story. It should be up within an hour or two of this being posted. It's also a POV story, like RSCL, but unlike this one. Yes, I do have different writing styles for different story types. Please look forward to it. Until next time, I'll stay Enigmatic.**

 **-UltimateEnigmatic**


	8. Game 2-1: Vengeance Is Mine

?: HELLO! REMEMBER WHEN YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME?! PAYBACK'S A BITCH MOTHER FUCKER!

(Screen cuts to black.)

(Maniacal laughter from Roderick.)

Ruby: Oh god.

Jaune: Stella, I thought you fixed this!

Stella: Yeah, uh, I kind of didn't think he'd still want revenge though…

?: And who's fault was that?

?: I watched the video. It was Jaune's since he sent Roderick from first to last.

?: Remind me again why I'm here?

Jaune: You asked to record with us.

?: Oh yeah… right…

{These brackets will signal someone typing in chat.}

?: {Joy. We get to be absolutely slaughtered when he's at his worst.}

Roderick: Welcome to Friday the 13th! A game where someone gets to be Jason Voorhees and murder everyone!

(Roderick's voice gets higher pitched as he says;)

Roderick: And guess who's the first Jason!

(Roderick's laughing becomes even more maniacal.)

?: Did I pick a bad time to join on?

Jaune: Yes you did.

?: Well, it could be worse.

?: How could it be worse?

?: I'd rather not say.

Ruby: Uh, introductions and usernames everyone? I'm the CrescentRoseReaper, Ruby Rose.

Weiss: Weiss Schnee, under the username of WhiteNights7.

Jaune: I'm Jaune Arc, TheGreatArc. And I'm completely scared shitless right now.

Ren: I am FifthLotus. You guys can just call me Lie Ren.

Stella: CopperEmpress3. Stella Copperpot Capulet. Here I am!

(Roderick clears his throat and returns to his normal tone of voice.)

Roderick: I am OliveAutarch4. My name is Roderick Oliver Montague.

(Roderick's voice becomes demonic.)

Roderick: And I will tear everyone else here apart!

Cardin: I am the ArmorMentalist, Cardin Winchester. And I think I came on to this channel at a bad time.

TheMuteInE3: {You can see my username. Is that good enough?}

Weiss: I suppose so, Neo.

Neo: { :) }

Roderick: Enough talk! Let's start the game of which I will destroy you!

Jaune: Oh, and guys! Remember. Discords off. No cheating.

Roderick: No, keep it on! It'll make things all the more satisfying!

Ruby: You sure? I mean, you're giving us an advantage.

Roderick: I don't care!

Ren: Jaune, why did you do it?

Jaune: I was going to loses anyway. Why not take someone with me?

Cardin: Jauney-Boy, you chose the wrong person to mess with. And it's not me.

Jaune: You think?

(Opening scene of the Game. Location: Camp Crystal Lake.)

Roderick: Ooh, what a nice little gathering you guys have. It'd be a real shame if I CAME ALONG TO RUIN IT!

Cardin: And he's Savini Jason to boot.

Ruby: Oh my god! That poor guy!

Weiss: I think we have bigger problems to worry about, Ruby.

Roderick: There's only one problem here actually. And it's ME!

(Game starts.)

(POV: Jaune)

Jaune: Alright guys, let's try to group up without giving away where we are.

Stella: I just realized something. How's Neo going to help us since she can't talk?

Ren: It'd be highly impractical to type things out in chat.

Cardin: I say let her do her own thing. If she finds us, she can help us.

Jaune: Okay guys. Let's try to not get killed.

Roderick: Easier said than done Jaune! Especially when I'M at Jason's wheel!

Ruby: How'd you get Savini Jason anyway?

Roderick: Backerkit.

Ruby: Oh.

Stella: Hey I found something!

Jaune: What is it?

(POV: Stella)

(Stella found the Phone Box fuse.)

Stella: I'd rather not say. Especially since Jason can hear us.

Roderick: Not so much of an advantage now, huh guys?

Cardin: It's fine, just come to us.

Stella: It's better if you guys come to me.

Roderick: Oh, so it's a key item you found. Interesting.

Weiss: Roderick, please stop with the creepy.

Roderick: No, I don't want to.

Ruby: Jaune, do you see what you've created?

Jaune: In my defense, I was going to lose that game anyway.

Roderick: But you ruined my fun! Now I'm going to ruin YOU!

(Roderick laughs boastfully.)

(POV: Ren)

Ren: I believe maybe we need to calm him down.

Stella: You think I didn't try?

Roderick: Oh no, don't get me wrong. Tetris Effect really helped. I still want revenge though.

Cardin: So why take it out on us?

Roderick: Because this is a fun game. That's why.

(Various murmurs of agreement.)

Ruby: Well, I got- I almost said what I had. That's put a target on my back.

Weiss: Yeah, I'd prefer if you didn't do that. The more people alive, the better.

Roderick: You say that, but you're alone.

Weiss: And how would you know that?

Roderick: Because look behind you.

(POV: Weiss)

(Weiss turns around and sees Savini Jason.)

Weiss: Oh for crying out loud. He's on me.

Roderick: I'm coming for you! You can run, but you can't hide!

Ruby: Where are you?

Weiss: I tried putting gas in the boat.

Ruby: I don't know where that is!

Jaune: I do. But I don't have anything to save you.

Roderick: Looks like you're screwed Weiss!

(Roderick laughs maniacally.)

(POV: Neo)

(Roderick continues to laugh as he chases Weiss. He doesn't notice Neo with a shotgun behind him.)

(Neo fires and hits Jason.)

Roderick: Wait what?

Weiss: OH MY GOD THANK YOU WHOEVER THAT WAS!

Roderick: Who did that?

(POV: Roderick)

(Roderick turns and sees Neo running away.)

Roderick: NEO!

Cardin: Nice one!

Ruby: Yeah! That's the way!

Roderick: Oh, you're gonna regret that one!

(POV: Stella)

(Stella is in the QTE to fix the phone box.)

Roderick: I'm coming for yo-

(Stella fails)

Stella: Shit!

Roderick: Scratch that.

Stella: Okay, gotta run now. You're going to morph. Gotta get away.

Ren: What were you doing?

Stella: Trying to fix the phone box.

Jaune: You had the fuse?

Weiss: I commend you for trying at least.

Roderick: But now you're dead!

Stella: Guys, I don't have anything but the fuse with me. Go for something else!

Cardin: We'll remember your sacrifice.

Roderick: Sacrifices are only worth something if people survive. BUT I'M NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN!

Stella: So what? I can outrun you since you can't run yourself. That, and Victoria has high Stamina.

Roderick: True, but eat Throwing Knife!

(Stella gets hit by a throwing knife.)

Stella: Ow!

Roderick: You can't run OR hide from me!

Ruby: But didn't you tell Weiss that she CAN run?

Roderick: Shut up! Or you're next!

Ruby: Meep!

(POV: Ruby)

Ruby: Okay then… Let's just do this…

(Ruby fills the four-seater car with gas, which she found. Her high Repair as Deborah helps her a lot.)

Ruby: Got it.

Jaune: Got what?

Ruby: The gas.

Cardin: Nice!

Ren: Good work.

Weiss: Now let's find the battery and keys and get out of here!

(POV: Stella)

Stella: Still getting chased here!

(She turns around.)

Stella: Oh, never mind. He's gone.

Roderick: Yeah, I decided it wasn't worth focusing you so that others can get work done.

Jaune: So, Stella lives?

Stella: For now, I guess.

Ruby: Quick heads up, is anyone with anyone else right now?

Ren: Nope.

Cardin: Nah.

Jaune: Nuh-uh.

Weiss: I WAS with Neo, but she's off doing who knows what right now.

Stella: I was being chased, so no.

Roderick: And I can't find any of you! GOD DAMNIT!

Ruby: Heheheh…

(POV: Roderick)

(He walks up to an unsuspecting player. He was in Stalk, so he was hidden from the mini-map, and the player didn't notice him behind them. The counselor turns around and sees him, but it's too late as he grabs the counselor. Who happens to be;)

Jaune: NO! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAVE ME!

Roderick: HELLO! REMEMBER WHEN YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME?! PAYBACK'S A BITCH MOTHER FUCKER!

Jaune: NOOOOOOOO!

(Execution: Jason forces down Jaune's character, Kenny Riedell, to the ground on his feet. He then skewers the character with his pitchfork. As the blood spills, Jason lifts the pitchfork up, forcing Kenny to slide further down the spikes. The character convulses a little bit, then falls limp, signifying his death. Jason then puts the corpse on the ground to rot, as the pitchfork is removed from his body.)

Roderick: This. Is. Retribution!

Jaune: Damn it.

Roderick: Oh, NOW you have to get off Discord. Dead men tell no tales after all.

Jaune: Fair.

(Sound of Discord Disconnect.)

 _TheGreatArc has left the Discord._

(POV: Cardin)

Cardin: I think Jaune's dead.

Ruby: Well crap.

Weiss: That's one man down.

Ren: We'll just have to push forward without him.

Stella: You will be missed.

Roderick: Alright. WHO'S NEXT!?

 **Author's Notes**

 **Roderick has gotten revenge on Jaune, but he still desires to kill everyone else! Friday the 13** **th** **really brings out the worst out of you when you're Jason. Trust me, I know from experience. Also, Cardin, Neo, Ren, and Weiss show up this time, as the other four who were here for Golf It are not. Also, the game's executions. It's stuff like this which make this a Rated M fic. There may be some gore in the other fics, but never to such a brutal extent as this. Tomorrow, we'll continue Roderick's rampage and see who lives and who dies. Until next time, I'll stay Enigmatic.**

 **-UltimateEnigmatic**


	9. Game 2-2: Evisceration

Roderick: I TOLD YOU! YOU CAN'T RUN OR HIDE! NOW YOU PAY THE PRICE!

(Screen cuts to black.)

(POV: Neo)

Neo: I wonder what Neo's doing.

Weiss: Yeah, she sort of vanished after she saved me.

(Neo just finished repairing the Power Utility Box on the cabin with the radio tower. It took a while due to her being Jenny, who has very low repair. However, she did not mess up once, and Roderick was too busy killing Jaune to pay the radio cabin any heed.)

Cardin: I'm worried that she's just going to take one of the vehicles and drive off without us.

(Neo goes into the cabin, fins the radio and calls Tommy Jarvis. It goes uninterrupted.)

(POV: Ren)

(Ren checks the objectives list. He sees the first Tommy Jarvis objective has been completed.)

Ren: Or she's being productive. Look at the objectives guys.

(A small pause as every counselor looks at the objectives.)

Ruby: She called Tommy!

Weiss: I suppose it's nice to have a safety blanket.

Ruby: Hey, maybe we can kill him?

Ren: A good idea, though I worry what that'll do to Roderick's psyche.

Roderick: OH NO, I'M FINE! IN FACT, I'M JUST PEACHY!

Cardin: Yeah, probably not happening.

Weiss: Wait, this means Jaune's back.

Roderick: Fuck…

(Sound of Discord Connect.)

 _TheGreatArc has joined the Discord._

Jaune: Ay! I'm back!

Roderick: But for how long?

Ren: Considering Tommy Jarvis has max stats in everything, I'd say pretty long.

(POV: Jaune)

Jaune: Alright, so what are we doing? Are we killing him, or not?

Ruby: Not.

Cardin: We all agreed not to make Roderick's anger worse.

Jaune: Fair. So I guess I try to find and protect all of you.

Weiss: That's the plan. Hope it goes well.

Roderick: It won't.

Ren: Why's that?

Roderick: Because I found one of you.

Ruby: Who?

Roderick: Uh, you actually, Ruby.

(POV: Ruby)

Ruby: What!?

(Ruby turns around and sees Jason behind her. She immediately runs away.)

Roderick: Oh Ruby, escape is not that easy.

(Ruby's character staggers, as if they were getting hit.)

Ruby: Hey!

Stella: He's still got Knives. Speaking of which, anyone got Meds?

Jaune: I have one. Just come find me.

Ruby: NO HELP ME! I'M GOING TO DIE!

Roderick: THERE IS NO ONE TO SAVE YOU NOW!

(POV: Weiss)

(Weiss, as A.J., filled gas in the boat, like she was trying to do before getting caught.)

Weiss: Boat's filled up. Try and find the propeller guys.

Cardin: Nice!

Jaune: Alright.

Ruby: SAVE ME!

Ren: Hold on, I'm trying to find you. I have a weapon.

(POV: Ruby)

(Ruby's character slumps over, dead.)

Ruby: WHAT!?

Roderick: Oof. That Knife killed you. That must've sucked.

Ruby: Yeah. Especially since I had THREE PCKET KNIVES!

Jaune: What!?

Roderick: Oh. So playing Butcher was the smart thing to do then. Huh.

Ruby: Well, good luck guys. I'm dead now.

(Sound of Discord Disconnect)

 _CrescentRoseReaper has left the Discord._

(POV: Cardin)

Cardin: Alright guys. This is getting bad.

Jaune: No crap.

Ren: At least we have almost everything set up.

Weiss: Yeah. Both the car and boat have gas in them, and we know where the Phone box is.

Stella: Yeah. I'm trying to get back to it, but since I'm pretty hurt, I'm getting there pretty slowly.

Cardin: I found the- Oh god dammit!

(Cardin found the Car Battery, but stepped in a Bear Trap.)

Roderick: Uh-oh! Looks like someone stepped into a bear trap!

Cardin: Shit! My corpse will have the battery with it!

Weiss: Do you have anything?

Cardin: I had a weapon, but the stupid trap made me drop it! And I have no Pocket Knives.

Jaune: Understandable, since Ruby TOOK THEM ALL!

(POV: Roderick)

Roderick: I'll keep it simple for you. You're just plain dead now.

(Execution: Jason staggers Cardin's character, Brandon Wilson, on his feet. He then delivers a swift hook to the head, sending it clean off his body.)

Cardin: Alright guys. All up to you.

(Sound of Discord Disconnect.)

 _ArmorMentalist has left the Discord._

Roderick: Now, there's five left of you! Who'll die next I wonder?

(POV: Stella)

(Stella found Neo. She's giving the fuse to Neo, who can move faster than she can since she's crippled.)

Stella: Here. Take this! I'm gonna try and find someone to heal me.

(Neo, as Jenny, takes Stella's fuse. Stella is Fox.)

(Neo runs toward the Phone Box.)

(POV: Ren)

Ren: I found something we need. Now where is the place I need to put it?

Jaune: Who's there?

Ren: Jaune?

(Ren turns around and sees Tommy Jarvis.)

Jaune: Oh, hey Ren!

Ren: I found something we'll need.

(Ren shows Jaune the Car Battery.)

Jaune: Oh you got it? Follow me. I know where we need to go.

(POV: Neo)

(Neo is currently fixing the Phone Box. It's taking a rather long time since her character has low Repair.)

Weiss: I think we've got plenty of things covered.

Ren: Surprisingly, yes.

Stella: Despite three people dying.

(Neo successfully finished the Phone Box repair. She goes inside to find the phone.)

Jaune: True, but it could be worse.

Weiss: How?

Jaune: Well, Jason could find you all of a sudden as you're trying to do something.

(POV: Roderick)

(Roderick morphs a fair distance away from everyone, so it does not signal him being nearby. He activates Stalk to avoid being detected. He walks over to the counselor, who is fixing the propeller onto the boat. As soon as they finish, Jason grabs them.)

Weiss: You just had to open your mouth, didn't you Jaune?

Jaune: Oh crap, did he find you?

Weiss: Yep.

Roderick: And now…

(Weiss's character stabs Jason in the neck with a pocket knife.)

Roderick: WHAT!? That wasn't supposed to happen! Get back here!

Weiss: No thank you. Boat's ready for departure guys.

(POV: Ren)

Jaune: Good to know.

Ren: I think we should abandon this then.

(Ren drops the Car Battery.)

Jaune: No, keep it. You never know,

Ren: Good point.

(Ren picks up the Car Battery.)

(POV: Roderick)

(Roderick uses Shift to move fast and close the distance between him and Weiss. He then performs a successful Shift-to-Grab.)

Weiss: And I got Shift Grabbed. Great.

Roderick: I TOLD YOU! YOU CAN'T RUN OR HIDE! NOW YOU PAY THE PRICE!

(Execution: Jason puts Weiss's character, A.J. Mason, in a choking grip. The counselor tries their hardest to get Jason's hands off, but to no avail. Jason then forces then on the ground, but the counselor struggles to stay on their feet. However, slowly, but surely, Jason manages to gain leverage over A.J.. As the counselor runs out of breath, all resistance stops. Jason slams the corpse on the ground and stomps hard on her face, caving said face in.)

Weiss: If anyone wants it, I have a Flare Gun.

(Sound of Discord Disconnect.)

 _WhiteNights7 has left the Discord._

(POV: Neo)

Ren: And that's half of us dead.

Jaune: Now things are getting difficult.

(Neo completes the call.)

Stella: Wait, who called the cops?

Ren: Not me, and not Jaune either since he's with me.

Jaune: Neo!

Roderick: OH WHAT? I've neglected her for too long! Where is she? She can't have gone far from that damn house!

Jaune: Go Neo!

Stella: I got keys!

Ren: Alright. Now we have three methods of escape on standby.

Roderick: Things, are getting interesting now. I like it!

 **Author's Notes**

 **Looks like this game is reaching its conclusion. With a body count of four, Roderick now has to deal with three escape routes between four counselors. How will he fare? Will any of them be able to survive and escape? Tomorrow, those answers will be revealed. As well as news about Soul-Bound Soldier. Until next time, I'll stay Enigmatic.**

 **-UltimateEnigmatic**


	10. Game 2-3: Termination

Jaune: He's gonna get us!

Stella: MOVE FASTER!

Roderick: THERE IS NO ESCAPE FOR YOU!

(Screen cuts to black.)

(POV: Stella)

Roderick: Now, the cops won't get here until nine and a half minutes, so that gives me that much time to stop any escapes made by the boat and car. I can do that easily!

Ren: Are you sure about that?

Roderick: Yes, actually.

Stella: And why?

Roderick: For starters, Neo just finished calling the cops, and the closest thing to the phone is the car, which is a fair distance away.

Jaune: Oh shit, I think you're right!

Ren: Relax. If we divide his attention to two fronts, at least one of us will escape.

Stella: Yeah. All we have to do is make sure we're not completely together.

Jaune: Okay, but I'm staying with Ren until things go south. I am completely armed.

Roderick: That is true, you spawned as Tommy Jarvis.

(POV: Ren)

Ren: Alright, Jaune. We made it to the car.

Jaune: Now let's get in and book it!

Roderick: Good plan! Only it's useless because HERE I AM!

(Jason spawns in front of the car.)

Ren: Jaune!

Jaune: Alright!

(POV: Jaune)

(Jaune aims his shotgun at Jason. He manages to get a hit on him with it.)

Roderick: DAMN IT!

Jaune: Alright, let's book it!

Ren: On it!

(Jaune and Ren, who is Adam, get in the car. With Jaune at the wheel, his high luck as Tommy starts the car immediately.)

Roderick: NO!

(The screen gets staticky.)

Jaune: Oh god!

Ren: Easy Jaune! Don't lose focus!

Roderick: EASIER SAID THAN DONE!

(Jason appears via Shift in front of the car. He slams his fists on the car's hood, forcing it to stop.)

Jaune: Damnit!

Ren: We got to get out of here!

Roderick: NO YOU DON'T!

(Roderick grabs Ren from the car.

(POV: Ren)

Roderick: You're dead now!

Ren: I don't think so!

(Ren uses a Pocket Knife.)

Roderick: ARRRGH! YOU LUCKY SON OF A BITCH!

Ren: Jaune, I'm trusting you. Find Stella and get out of here!

Jaune: WHAT? What are you saying? We can get out of this together.

Ren: Jaune, neither of us are armed with any weapon. One of us is going to die here. It's better off being me.

Jaune: Grrh… Fine. I'm sorry, Ren.

Ren: Don't be. It's for the cause.

(Ren body-blocks Jason from getting to Jaune, who gets in the car and starts it up again.)

Roderick: A noble sacrifice? Tell you what, just for you, I'll keep this death short for you.

(POV: Roderick)

(Jason grabs Ren again. This time, Ren has no pocket knife to save him.)

Ren: Get them out of here Jaune. I'm doing this for the team.

(Execution: Jason takes Ren, as Adam, to a nearby cabin window. Jason then throws Ren's character through the window. For some reason, this is fatal. Yeah, not even the author knows why that is. Oops, fourth wall break.)

Ren: Good luck guys.

(Sound of Discord Disconnect.)

 _FifthLotus has left the Discord._

(POV: Stella)

Stella: Ren, your sacrifice will not be in vain.

(Stella runs along the road, hoping to find Jaune and the car.)

Jaune: Stella, where are you?

Stella: I don't know. I think I'm near a campfire.

Jaune: Wait! I see you!

Stella: Really?

(Stella turns around and sees the car roll up behind her.)

Stella: Jaune! Let's get the hell out of dodge!

Jaune: Yeah!

Roderick: Are you sure about that?

Jaune: Yeah, you used both Morph and Shift already.

Roderick: You forget, Shift is one of Savini Jason's strengths. Meaning I get it back faster!

Jaune: Fuck!

Stella: I'm looking to see where the fastest exit point is, oh damn.

Jaune: What?

Stella: Both exits are on the opposite side of the map.

Jaune: Damn it!

Roderick: Oh, and that too.

Stella: Listen, let's make it as far as we can while avoiding Jason.

Jaune: Might as well.

(The car moves along the path in silence. After a while, the car gets stopped by you-know-who.)

Roderick: HELLO!

Jaune: Make a break for it!

Stella: Yeah!

Roderick: COME OVER HERE!

(Both Stella and Jaune run along the road, hoping for the cops to appear at the end of it.)

Jaune: He's gonna get us!

Stella: MOVE FASTER!

Roderick: THERE IS NO ESCAPE FOR YOU!

(The screen gets staticky.)

(POV: Roderick)

Jaune: Is it Shift or Morph?

Stella: I don't know. It could be either!

Roderick: SHIFT BITCHES!

(Roderick performs a perfect Shift-Grab on Stella.)

Stella: Yeah, really wishing I had a pocket knife. Thanks Ruby.

Roderick: It doesn't surprise me that you can't find more of those damn things since Ruby had so many of them.

Stella: Just kill me and get it over with.

Roderick: If you insist!

(Execution: Jason grips Stella's character, being Fox, with one hand. It seems that Jason intends on choking her out. As the counselor struggles to knock Jason's grip off, she starts coughing up blood. After a while the counselor's neck breaks, killing her instantly. Jason unceremoniously drops the corpse to the ground.)

Stella: You got this Jaune!

(Sound of Discord Disconnect.)

 _CopperEmpress3 has left the Discord._

(POV: Jaune)

Jaune: Damnit! Damnit! Damn it all!

(The screen gets Staticky.)

Roderick: HELLO JAUNE!

Jaune: NO!

(Jason grabs Jaune's character after he morphed to where he was.)

Jaune: I'm ready this time!

Roderick: Oh, pocket knife, right. Forgot Tommy spawns with one.

(Jaune uses his pocket knife.)

Roderick: You're only delaying the inevitable!

Jaune: Gotta run for it!

(After a while, Jaune makes it to the end of the road. The police siren sounds, signaling that they are on the scene. However, they don't appear at Jaune's end of the road.)

Jaune: FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!

Roderick: Aw, were you hoping that the cops would save you? Oh, that's cute! That's cute!

Jaune: DAMN! IT!

(POV: Roderick)

(Execution: Jason forces down Jaune's character, Tommy Jarvis, to the ground on his feet. He then skewers the character with his pitchfork. As the blood spills, Jason lifts the pitchfork up, forcing Tommy to slide further down the spikes.)

Roderick: Hey, this looks familiar!

(The character convulses a little bit, then falls limp, signifying his death. Jason then puts the corpse on the ground to rot, as the pitchfork is removed from his body.)

Jaune: God damnit!

Roderick: YES! And now-

(The game ends. The screen shows Roderick a message saying; You Killed 7/8.)

Roderick: Wait what? Why did the game end? Seven out of eight!? But who-

(Five minutes earlier.)

(POV: Neo)

Jaune: Is it Shift or Morph?

Stella: I don't know. It could be either!

Roderick: SHIFT BITCHES!

(Meanwhile, Neo is escaping via the boat. She had three Pocket-Knives with her which she got from Ruby's corpse. The escape goes uninterrupted since Roderick was focusing Stella and Jaune.)

(Back to present. Same POV.)

(Neo's screen shows the message; You Survived.)

Roderick: NNNNNEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOO!

(Sound of Discord Connect)

 _ArmorMentalist, WhiteNights7, and three others have joined the Discord._

(Laughter ensues from Roderick's victims.)

Roderick: I forgot about the damn boat!

Cardin: Well, at least ONE of us got away.

Ruby: And she had my Pocket Knives!

Jaune: I still can't believe you killed me twice in the same way.

Roderick: Yeah, consider us even for Golf It!

Stella: So, we up for another game?

Ren: As great as a game this is, I want to eat lunch.

Weiss: As do I.

Cardin: What a coincidence. I do too.

Jaune: I think we all do.

Roderick: Admittedly, same.

Ruby: Alright then guys! This has been Beacon Gaming! Tune in next week! SEE YOU SOON!

(Screen cuts to black.)

 **Author's Notes**

 **And that's the end of Friday the 13** **th** **! At least for now. I intend on doing another round of this and Golf-It someday, so expect to see them return. However, a bit of bitter news. The story, An Effective Journey, is going to take up a massive amount of time, as I want to focus on that particular story. After that, another chapter of Data Mine. With the way things are planned, this story won't get any new chapters until January 17** **th** **. However, the next game will be SMASH BROS! Stay tuned for that.**

 **But for now, I will address the next story, A Soul-Bound Soldier. I'm going to make this brief, if you haven't played or watched a Let's Play of the first Xenoblade Chronicles game, STOP READING NOW! SPOILER HEAVY STUFF HERE! If this is where you stop, I'll see you when I do. Until next time, I'll stay Enigmatic.**

 **-Ultimate Enigmatic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyway, this story follows an NPC of all things. However, this NPC becomes actually important! This is a partial AU where they survive, where as in canon, they are presumed dead. After the fall of Alcamoth, many of the High Entia became Telethia. However, in this particular AU, one of them had a particular bloodline. The grandparents from their mother's side were pure blooded, but their father was a half-blood, since the father's mother was a Homs. This created an interesting genetic composition. He was 75% High Entia, 25% Homs. This, however, was not enough to save them from turning into a High Entia. However, their transformation was not complete. Now, using their Telethian appendages, they fight for the liberty of Bionis and Mechonis, under the tragedy of having to fight their former brethren. The Soul-Bound Soldier's name? Mir'Liez. First Chapter; 10/22.**


End file.
